baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Belhifet
|allegiance = Neutral |place = Avernus |xp_value = 45000 |level = 25 |hit_points = 350 |thac0 = 3 |no_of_attacks = 3 |natural_ac = |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = 0 |magic = 80 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |s_v_death = 2 |s_v_wand = 4 |s_v_polymorph = 3 |breath = 2 |s_v_spell = 5 |slashing = 25 |crushing = 25 |piercing = 25 |missile = 50 |strength = 20 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 10 |intelligence = 20 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 17 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = |reputation = |gold = 0 |creature_code = BDBELHIF }}Belhifet is a Baatezu from the first layer of the Nine Hells, Avernus, and the 'final' boss in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Location Belhifet awaits the player in Chapter Twelve – Avernus on the top level of the tower in Arvernus which can be reached through the Elevator. He is acompanied by his right-hand-man Hephernaan and the imprisoned Aun Argent. Upon your arrival Caelar Argent fights her way through a group of devils to reach them. Battle Upon entering the area a long conversation between Belhifet and Caelar follows, where it is revealed that the real reason for the Crusade was to save her uncle Aun Argent, who had given himself up years ago to save his back then still adolecent niece. Depending on the player's dialouge choices Caelar will either become Belhifet's blackguard (which results in Hephernaan being executed on the spot) or join forces with the protagonist (and even join the party, if there is room for her). Depending on the outcome the player has to then either battle Belhifet & Hephernaan or Belhifet & Caelar. Belhifet uses a fear aura and has a unique abilities called Blazing Inferno & Infernal Conveyance which are both very strong fire based attacks (the first one being a widespread AoE attack). Furthermore, on the Core Rules difficulty setting he can only be hit with +3 weapons and he himself is immune to fire. So make sure to bring both fire and fear protection with you. He also has a damage reduction of 33% vs. physical-based damage. At the start of the battle, Belhifet will cast Dispel Magic on the party member nearest to him, effectively removing all prebuffs from the affected party members. To counter that, move a hasted member who is under the effect of Spell Immunity: Abjuration to where Hephernaan is, Belhifet will cast Dispel on that party member, but the spell will be wasted due to the SI protection, the other party members are also unaffected because they're out of the spell range. This strategy will let you preserve all prebuffs which are crucial to survival on higher difficulties. The only loot drops in this battle come from Hephernaan, neither Belhifet nor Caelar drop anything. After defeating him, the party is brought back to the entrance portal through which they entered Avernus. Trivia *Belhifet is also the final boss in the first Icewind Dale, which takes place in the year 1281 DR, 87 years before the events of Baldur's Gate start. *He is voiced in both games by David Ogden Stiers. Gallery anims-belhifet-animated.gif|Belhifet Attack Animation Category:Enemies Category:Baatezu Category:Enemies in BG: SoD